fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Hidey Squirrel
The Grey Hidey Squirrel The Grey Hidey Squirrel (Sciuridae abscondens) is a nearly extinct breed of squirrel unique to the North American continent. Found mostly in dense forests the Grey Hidey Squirrel tends to make its home in large trees far from the forest floor and potential predators. The Grey Hidey Squirrel gets its name from the way it avoids predeators, specifically those on the forest floor where it gathers food from. The Grey Hidey Squirrel will carry leaves with it to camaflougue itself with the forest floor. This is why this breed of squirrel usually makes its home in forests because they it has adapted to survive requires leaves. However, in the few instances reported of the Grey Hidey Squirrel appearing in cities it was said to use garbage, specifically paper, in the same way. The paws of the Grey Hidey Squirrel have pads the soften the sounds they make while running along the forest floor. The Grey Hidey Squirrel also hibernates through winter, an adaptation developed to counter the lack of leaves to use for cover during the winter. Of average size the Grey Hidey Squirrel, as its name suggests, is completley grey though some are known to have small amounts of white in their fur as well. The natural predators of the Grey Hidey Squirrel are mostly birds of prey. Hawks and owls in particular are able to spot the Grey Hidey Squirrel sometimes even with its trademark hiding strategy. The diet of the Grey Hidey Squirrel itself is comprissed of mostly nuts and plants found on the forest floor. Originally discovered in 1919 by Dr. Thomas Seeker, founder of the North American society of Rodents in Science, during an expedition to catelogue the rodent species of the Americas. Dr. Seeker was oringally chastised for his “discovery” due to the lack of evidence that the rodent existed and promptly accused of making up his data for falsefy a discovery. It would not be untill in 1929, ten years after his initial discovery of the Grey Hidey Squirrel that Dr. Seeker would be able to catch a live specimen and prove its existance to the world. This famous squirrel would later be named Heidi by Dr.Seeker and would travel the world with him to show the scientic community that the Grey Hidey Squirrel really did exist. This worldwide voyage started in December 1930 and ended in early 1940 with Dr.Seekers death. The Grey Hidey Squirrel has nearly gone extinct due to the destruction its home due to human expansion. With more and more forests being cut down to fill the need for lumber more and more Grey Hidey Squirrels that loose their homes. The remaining number of this rare breed was last counted in the hundreds and continously decresing. A few forests, the Great Blackwood Forest being the first of these, have been made protected habitats for the Grey Hidey Squirrel and cannot be cut down in hopes of preserving at least some of the few that remain. Aaron Caldwell, TTH 100w